Axa
'Axa '''is a ghostly water hydra-boss that can be challenged after defeating Scourge. He is apart of a race of mutated water creatures that are known as the Ocirins (oh-SHEE-rin). His full name is Axasilius. He speaks mostly in Jadaka (the home language for Ocirins), however he does know some English and he often mixes the two languages together when he is talking. He is rather easy to fight compared to other bosses. Many people believe that Axa is a companion of The Monster and that he may be from the same Oblivion Timeline as it, being brough out by an infamous gang of Oblivion Creepers . Tactics Axa, as well as needing Scourge defeated, can only be challenged after killing 200 squids ''after Scourge is killed, not before. Whatever Axa says in Jadaka will be translated at the bottom of the screen in the selected language for the game. (Cutscene lines) The Player: More ink sacs. Yipee. *An earthquake strikes out of nowhere and the Player drops the inc sacs they were holding* The Player: Whoah! What was that? Strange Voice: Irah, rea oppa sara. ''(Hello, little human.) The Player: W-w-who is that? *Axa appears out of the water* Axa: ''Kara, irah. Oppa saraz lae narma erae nea mah-ah. ''(Again, hello. Humans have never seen me before.) The Player: Uh...more Scourgis? *Axa coughs* Axa: Ahem, much better. Hello. The Player: What do you want? Axa: You kill my ''qae reanma ''(servants). That is why I am here. The Player: *trembles* What are you going to do with me? Axa: *chuckles* Hm. I do not know, but ''oppa saraz ''have treated ''nea poorly in the past. (Humans;me) *Axa suddenly glares angrily at the Player* Axa: I am Axasilius. Or Axa. And I will AXE you to come over here and be punished. *Axa laughs at his own joke, then charges* (end of cutscene) Axa has 400 health (200 <3) and two Ocirins that fight with him. The Ocirins are Yvesca Riders (why-VES-ahs) and can easily topple over a player wearing full iron armour. Axa has two long Diamond Scythes that are about 2/3 the size of a Spirit Scythe. He is not that hard to fight, and it is recomended that they defeat the Yvesca Riders first before anything else. The second cutscene plays when both the Yvesca riders and Axa have lost all their health. (Cutscene lines) *Axa topples over on his side with his blind eye closed, groaning and shrieking in pain* Axa: *smirks* Well, you fight well. I must admit. You are a very talented battler. The Player: Erm...how flattering. Well, I've defeated ScourgeGang and really everyone else. You're like a flea. Axa: You can take the Diamond Scythes. For the next fight, I won't need them. Go put them on an Anvil or something. *Axa vanishes* (End of cutscene) The Player receives two half-damaged Diamond Scythes, about 10,000 XP, and a new pet Yvesca that can be ridden with an Ocirin Saddle. Category:Hydra Variations Category:Dragon Variations Category:Mob Variations Category:Hostile Mobs Category:Bosses Category:Water Mobs Category:Blue Category:Dragon Category:Beings Involved in RoM